Never Let Me Go
by TVDLytt
Summary: What if it wasn't Delena in the 3x19 kiss scene? One-shot. R&R please.


**What if it wasn't Delena in the 3x19 kiss scene? One-shot. R&R please. :)**

**Just imagine how the scene played out. Now imagine it being Klaus and Caroline instead of Damon and Elena. Play everything out the exact same in your memory only with those two characters. Obviously I'll need to change the dialogue of it a bit for it to make sense in the bed scene. I don't exactly know where I got this idea from, but when I re-watched the scene, I thought immediately of how it'd be like if it was Klaroline. (Not saying that I didn't enjoy the scene with Delena!)**

**If you'd like to re-watch the scene again to remember it, here's the link of somebody's video on youtube of it - /watch?feature=endscreen&v=vXbXNCKEYak&NR=1**

**So anyways, enjoy! :)**

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters._**  
**

* * *

Klaus walked back in to the motel room from the bathroom completely shirtless with only his jeans on.

He silently walked over to a spare bed and picked the bottle of bourbon from the bedside table.

Caroline was lying on the bed with the blankets around her. She was on the other side of the room from Klaus and opened her eyes.

Klaus walked over to the table and chair beside the window and pulled his shirt on, though didn't bother to button it up. He pulled the curtains back a tiny bit and peaked outside before fixing them back over.

Caroline was looking at him from her bed. He didn't know she was awake, she'd much rather keep it that way. She didn't want him catching her awake and looking at him. Though she couldn't help it. He was perfect... too perfect. Her eyes travelled all around his body and his abs. He wasn't too muscular, but she didn't really like men with huge muscles and solid abs. No. He wasn't too sturdy nor was he skinny or delicate. He was just right in her eyes and the way she liked it. His hair was at its usual with his golden coloured curls in a messy yet very adorable and attractive way. She secretly admired his stubble on his face, she found it quite sexy and suits him well. His lips were at it's usual pinky-dark red colour. She always fantasized at kissing those wet full lips, she knew with him being a thousand years old, he would be a very good kisser as well.

He opened the bottle of bourbon from the top lid and began pouring it in to a plastic cup on the table. He stopped when it just met a quarter of the cup and closed the bottle with the lid.

Caroline moved her head to the pillow next to her on the double bed, which moved her a few inches closer to him. Her eyes became even more fixed and she couldn't tear her eyes away or close them shut again to try and sleep.

She was in deep thought. Wondering how he could be acting so human. During the past week she was learning more about him. She knew he wasn't really a monster as everyone made him out to be. He still had the tiniest bit of humanity left in him, but he didn't like to admit it to anybody, or even himself for that matter. Though he showed it. He genuinely cares about her and always making sure she's safe from anybody that may cause her any harm.

She knew her feelings have been expanding in the past week so much for him. She was finding it difficult day-by-day as time went on to keep denying it. To both him and herself. She just didn't want to act on them. I mean, how could she? Everybody at home would hate her and never speak to her again. But the more she thought about it, the less she cared. All she really wanted was him. And him only.

Klaus sat down on the chair at the table so he could keep an eye out the window and on Caroline. He let out a quiet sigh and looked down on the plastic cup with his alcohol inside. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the chair opposite him to make himself more comfortable.

Caroline watched him as he continued to stare down at the plastic cup. She let out a quiet breath with her mouth slightly open.

Klaus was twirling the cup around in his hand, making the alcohol inside spin around the sides. His face was expressionless while doing so. Finally after a few moments he raise the cup to his lips and swallowed the liquid in one gulp.

He then turned his attention to Caroline on the bed and their eyes locked.

Caroline's dead heart was racing as her eyes gazed deep in to his mesmerizing blue ones.

They both continued to gaze at each other for a few moments before Caroline shifted and made herself comfortable on the bed now closing her eyes.

Klaus continued to stare in awe at the young beautiful baby vampire as his heart was twisting inside. He felt a huge rush travelling up his body. The corner of his lips raised up into a half smile. Every time he'd look at her, he couldn't help but smile at her beauty and bubbly personality. She was so bold and full of light. And he knew her light would illuminate his dark.

Caroline couldn't stay with her eyes shut much longer. The passion they both locked with each others eyes was a sensation running through her. She had no control in her eyes as her eye lids lifted back up to find him still staring at her in admiration.

Klaus lifted his legs from the chair and stood up. Caroline followed him with her eyes as he gently walked and kneeled on her bed then softly lied on his back facing her. He put his left hand at the back of his head while he sat his head down on the pillow. Both of their faces were close while they both searched deeply in each others eyes looking for nothing in particular.

There was a few moments silence before Caroline spoke softly in a low voice. "I'm glad you told me about that." With a small smile on her lips.

"About what, sweetheart?" Klaus asked in an equally low and soft voice.

"About your life as a human. And Henrik and Mikael." Caroline replied while moving an inch closer to him on her pillow.

"You're the first person I've really spoke to about it in a thousand years, love." Klaus said as he continued to hold her gaze then twisted his head back around to face the ceiling.

Caroline smiled and continued. "Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

Klaus blinked a few times and thought deeply about his answer. "Because when people see good, they expect good." He then turned his head back around to her "And I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations.".

Caroline let out a heavy breath and broke eye contact by turning on her back. The feelings she was experiencing at this moment were overwhelming her. Her chest was fluttering and her heart beat was pounding in her chest. Her breathing was more shaky and unstable as time went on.

She absentmindedly let her hand drop on the bed while trying to regain control of her breathing and the feelings she was having right now. She felt a hand now touching and his fingers intertwining with hers on the bed. Klaus was rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand while their hands were locked together. She looked down at their hands and looking back in to his eyes. Everything was getting too much for her and her breathing was becoming more unsteady.

_Looking out from underneath,_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

She turned her head back towards the ceiling and took a deep breath. Suddenly she broke hand contact and sat up on the bed and grabbed her cardigan. Klaus watched her as she walked outside the motel door.

_Reflections still look the same to me,_

_As before I went under._

Caroline walked outside to get some air. She put her cardigan on and wrapped it around herself. She was leaning on a soda machine taking deep breaths while looking down at the ground and back up to the surroundings of the motel.

_And It's peaceful in the deep,_

_Cathedral, where you cannot breathe,_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under, Oh._

_And It's breaking over me,_

_A thousand miles onto the sea bed,_

Caroline heard the door open behind her and knew it was him from that familiar scent she enjoys so much and footsteps.

"Don't." She silently spoke to him after she heard him stopping behind her.

_Found a place to rest my head_

"Why not?" His raspy voice said behind her. She felt shivers run down her spine and her heart swell at the sound of him.

_Never let me go, never let me go,_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

"Caroline." He breathed to her.

Before she knew it, she walked quickly back to where he was standing and crushed her lips to his. Her hand found her way in to his messy gold curls while the other held on to the back of his neck pushing him into her more.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me,_

They broke away for a split second before he captured her lips with his again in a more passionate kiss than before. Their lips moved together as if they were made for each other. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in-between her lips in which she positively obliged. Their tongues were battling each other. They both enjoyed how they tasted and both wanted to gain control over the other. His hand was on her cheek while the other was on her lower back.

_And the crushes of heaven, for a sinner like me,_

He gained control for a split second and pushed her gently to the nearest wall and moved to her neck. He planted a trail of kisses down her neck and sucked on the nape. His fangs were touching her neck and moving down it. She was in pure bliss with what was happening. He moved his head down to her breasts kissing along her chest. She tilted his chin back up to her face and pressed her lips to his. The pair were in a state of euphoria as they continued to move their lips in a rhythm not wanting to get enough of each other. Both were waiting for this moment for a long time and now it's finally happened. She could feel his smile through her lips and she couldn't help but smile back under his.

_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

A few moments later they broke away and pressed their foreheads together while getting lost in each others eyes. Neither knew what to say, all they could do was feel. And the feeling they had couldn't be expressed in to words. So instead they showed it to each other later that night.

* * *

**So... I don't know if this was good or not. But hey it's worth a shot lol! I loved the Delena scene so it was kind of hard not imagining it being Klaroline. I hardcore ship them fully muahaha. Thanks for reading if you stuck around to the end. R&R if you wish! :)**


End file.
